


Is That My Shirt?

by Tsuh



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, android being adorable, five too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : Is that my shirt?- - - -Une escale sur une station, un chiot et un T-Shirt emprunté.





	Is That My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !   
> Ce coin d'AO3 est bien vide :( Voilà de quoi le remplir un peu  
> Je sais pas s'il y a du monde mais... un petit prompt assez fluffy que j'ai écrit pendant le NaNo. Five & Android restent parmi mes favoris dans cette série. Je n'arrive pas a m'en lasser. 
> 
> J'espère que ca vous plaira :)

Ils ne s’étaient pas arrêtés sur une station depuis ce qu’il lui semblait être une éternité. Five était pressée de découvrir celle ci. Ils ne s’étaient encore jamais aventurés dans ce coin de l'espace. En même temps, il était rare qu’ils s’arrêtent deux fois au même endroit; Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui dégénérait. La dernière fois, One avait eu un léger incident avec le capitaine de la station. Ils avaient, d’un commun accord décidés de rester éloignés un moment.   
Five attrapa son sac lorsqu’elle commença à distinguer les zones d’atterrissages. Elle caressa Puppy rapidement. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir recueilli le chiot lors de leur dernière halte.   
\- Pas de bêtises, mon beau.  
Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’ils avaient acceptés de le garder. Four avait bien tenté de le jeter par dessus bord à la première occasion mais Android l’avait arrêté. Étonnamment, c’était elle la première à s’occuper du chiot.    
Five sortit en courant de sa chambre, jeta un dernier coup d’œil au chiot. Puppy s’était déjà rendormie. Elle percuta quelque chose à l'entrée de sa chambre et manqua de tomber sous le choc. Un bras la rattrapa au dernier moment et elle se retrouva serrée contre Android. Fivas’excusa rapidement avant de s’éloigner d’elle.   
Elle s’arrêta, surprise, en voyant le haut qu’elle portait. Le T-shirt était un peu petit, remarqua-t-elle. Un t-shirt noir avec un chat tenant une tasse fumante et une inscription blanche.   
_I want a coffee Cat, not a coffee Cup._   
Five retint juste à temps son sourire en voyant l’inscription absurde. Elle n’avait pas dû le masquer aussi bien qu’elle le pensait car Android pencha la tête, comme à chaque fois qu’elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.   
Five rigola. Elle ne pu s’empêcher de penser qu’elle était adorable.   
Elle s’étaitaméliorée depuis le début. Android comprenait beaucoup mieux les émotions humaines mais, il y avait toujours ces moments où elle essayait de se fondre dans la masse et échouait. Elle réussit quand même à demander entre deux rire :  
\- Est ce que c’est mon T-Shirt ?   
Android observa le T-shirt puis Five. Elle haussa les épaules. C’étaitassez récent comme réaction. Android aimait observer les gens dès qu’elle pouvait. Ces derniers temps elle descendait de plus en plus pendant leurs escales. Elle disait que ca lui permettait de mieux comprendre les humains.   
\- Je ne pense pas ?   
Five ne dit rien. Android ne savait toujours pas mentir. Heureusement, il y avait des choses qui ne changaient pas.   
\- Comment va Puppy ?   
C’était étonnant qu’elle n’ai pas encore posé la question.

Deux jours sans venir le voir était presque un exploit. Hélas pour l’Android le chiot quittait rarement ses appartements. Depuis qu’il avait failli se faire “embrocher” par Four le pauvre chiot avait peur de son ombre.   
\- Il dort maintenant. Il n’a pas arrêté de la nuit. Il voulait absolument sortir.   
\- J’ai lu que les chiots avaient besoin de plus d’exercice qu’un chien adulte. Je pourrais m’occuper de lui pendant que tu es partie ?   
\- Vraiment ?   
Five se retint au dernier moment de lui sauter dans les bras.  
\- Merci !   
Elle l’embrassa sur la joue sans réfléchir et partit en courant rejoindre les autres sur le pont principal.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)  
> (et bien sûr les commentaires sont toujours appréciés)


End file.
